A Heroine's Requiem
by Alexian
Summary: Honda Tohru... an ordinary Japanese school girl with an ordinary life... But when Haruno Sakura and Higurashi Kagome enrolls and are accepted into her school. Her life is changed forever. R&R CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED!
1. Konnichiwa Hondachan!

Summary: Kirimi High school is a normal public school... That is.. until alot of new students enroll and are accepted into the school! Two of them, Haruno Sakura and Higurashi Kagome suddenly turns Honda Tohru's life upside-down! Vote for Pairings!!!

Pairings: The following is a list of definite pairings... Then the voting options. P.S: Pairings will not be a major factor in this story, sorry!

**Permanent Pairings**

**Aiko/Hikaru (OC/OC)**

**Chiaki/Tama (OC/OC)**

**Voting Options**

**Tohru - Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hatsuharu, Kyo, Momiji, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga**

**Sakura - Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kyo, Momiji, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomauru, Naraku**

**Kagome - Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hatsuharu, Kyo, Momiji**

Authoress' Note: Not all the characters in Naruto, Inuyasha, and Fruits Basket will be in the story, for example: Temari, Kankuro, and Yuki... I'm not that fond of them.. . Sorry, I'm not a Sasuke and Inuyasha fanatic either but they have to be the story... I know Kagome has less options than Sakura and Tohru but I really don't think I could write those pairings and I wouldn't enjoy a Kagome/Inuyasha story... They're too boring and cliche. By the way, tell me if someone is out of character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba/Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, or Naruto... Just my OC's..

* * *

**Chapter 1: Konnichiwa Honda-chan! **

A mall, white-sock covered foot slowly slid its way into one of a pair of lone small brown loafers. Once the right foot what inside, its almost indentical twin slid its way into the left loafer. A small tanned hand gentley grabbed a normal sized pretty pink backpack as another opened the front door to an empty home. Hot golden rays desperately rushed into the house; casting a small black shadow of a young teenage girl and seemingly almost blinding her big innocent green eyes. Using her now, free hand to block the sun's ultra-violent rays path to her assaulted orbs. She allowed the door to close by itself behind her and it let out a loud click as the automatic lock was activated. The cheerful girl smiled absently as she made her way down the stairway away from her apartment building. She sighed contently when she saw much younger children happily frolic together on their way to school,' what a nice day.'

_Hi, my name is Honda Tohru. _

_I'm sixteen years and in my first year of high school._

_I go to Kirimi High school._

_Well... Kirimi is really a Middle and High school._

_So I've been going there since I was thirteen years old._

_But now, I get to attend the actual high school part of the school._

A group of familiar teens drove by Tohru at a dangerous speed, making her very short skirt rise up. They were a group of boys who attended Kirimi Highschool like she did. She even went to the junior high school part with them. They were a crazy and very rowdy bunch of boys; Inuyasha, Hikaru, Tama, and Kouga. As they sped by Hikaru and Kouga shouted a hearty 'good morning' to her over the extremely loud engine. Tohru smiled at them and waved back at them, she continued walking to school quietly, silently praying her friends did receive a ticket for speeding or 'distrubing the peace' with their loud engine and booming music. Even though Tohru's best friends were Aiko and Chiaki, she still enjoyed hanging around the boys. They were always kind to her, and they proved to be very amusing.

_Those four boys just now are some of my friends_

_Takahashi-kun, Ookmai-kun, Kurogawa-kun, and Kasunawa-kun!_

_They're really loud in class and get in trouble alot._

_And many people think they're bad and... idiots.. yeah._

_But I know secretly,_

_They're just normal teenage boys _

_With big kind hearts like everyone else_

_One day I hope others can see what I see in them too_

Once Kirimi Highschool came into view, Tohru's spirit was lifted to extremely high happy levels... "Tohru-chan" a familiar sweet voice sang cheerfully as a small figure ran at her. Tohru smiled even more and out-stretched her arms, preparing to catch her beloved friend... Within a matter of seconds, a short yet extremely adorable girl threw herself in Tohru's waiting arms. The two friends quickly embraced then broke apart to smile at each other and begin chatting away like normal teenage girls. "Hiya Tohru-chan" the short girl began with sweet smile which instantly melted Tohru's heart like butter.

Tohru almost squealed in delight at how adorable her friend was, but instead she hugged her midget of friend some more and said adoringly," awww I love you!" The girl smiled and whispered a silent 'I know'.

"Ohayo tomodachi" another familiar voice said cheerfully.

The owner of the voice saw running at them so fast, the dust behind them was clearly visible... but not the people eating it. Tohru and the smaller girl's eyes widened in realization of what would happen... If their way too energetic friend did not stop or slow down soon... Tohru closed her eyes in horror as her newly arriving friend ran over her other friend. The new girl stopped right on top of the midget and then looked around and asked," hey Tohru... where did Chiaki just go?"

_These two girls are my best friends..._

_Chiaki and Aiko-chan_

_Chiaki is the short cute girl._

_And Aiko is the energetic one._

_Eh heh, did I mention how age range?_

_Aiko-chan is only five inches shorter than I am._

_And she's only in her second year of middle school._

_Chiaki is a foot and a half shorter than I am._

_And she's in her second year of high school..._

_Yup, Chiaki is the oldest._

The trio of happy girls walked and chatted as much as they could before the morning bell rang... Five minutes before it was time for their first class, they decided to go their separate ways. They'd have time to get to their classes that way. So Aiko silently and sadly walked to the middle school building, and Tohru and Chiaki walked together in the high school building until they had to go their different classes... It really made Tohru sad about their situation. The three of them were best friends but they were different ages so they hardly had time to spend together. Aiko was thirteen going on fourteen years old, Tohru just made sixteen, and Chiaki was sixteen going on seventeen years old. Alot of people asked why didn't they hand out after school together... There was another problem. Tohru had a job, Chiaki didn't live in the neighborhood so she couldn't stay at anyone's house, so Aiko was always bored. It made Tohru feel guilty knowing Aiko was always so lonely...

As Tohru made her way to her homeroom she thought about the new students enrolling into the school this year... The last day of school in the previous school year the principle announced they'd have many new students attending Kirimi's middle and high school section. A hopeful smile crept its way on the sweet girl's face,' I hope we can be friends." Just as Tohru reached the top of the stairs... Standing there before her was two unfamiliar young beauties. Both the same height, but one with exotic cherry-blossom pink hair that stopped just below her ears and dazzling emerald eyes, like Tohru's; the other with long ebony locks that flowed to her waist and strange blue-gray. The one that reminded Tohru of a beautiful cherry-blossoms was wearing that exact same uniform as her, it was a dark blue sailor blouse and skirt set with a white bow on the front of the blouse. The other girl with black hair was sporting a middle-school girl's uniform, a light blue sailor blouse and skirt set with a mellow-yellow ribbon in the front of the blouse, just like Aiko...

The ebony haired girl smiled politely at her then went down the stair-way that Tohru just went up while saying a quick," excuse me." The girl brushed by her as she hurried toward her correct building. Tohru turned around so fast she almost got whip-lash, she out-stretched her arm to the younger girl," uh... wait, please!" She didn't know why she stopped the girl leaving. And Tohru didn't know why the girl stopped and waited for her either. The blue eyes girl peered at her innocently, waiting for a reason why Tohru called to her.

The cherry-blossom girl looked quite annoyed but Tohru just smiled," Honda Tohru."

The two girls asked in unison," what...?"

"My name is Tohru Honda."

_Today was the day I met them._

_Those two girls..._

_The ones that turned my life up-side down..._

_Those two girls who smiled at me and said_

_"Konnichiwa Honda-chan."_

_Those two girls..._

_Haruno Sakura_

_and_

_Higurashi Kagome..._

* * *

Authoress' Note: I know this chapter was short but . it wasn't meant to be long... Anyways read and review please. I think this story will turn out just fine. Don't forget to vote for pairings! 

Oh! By the way, there's another fanfic I'm thinking of posting...

Its called "Mere Companions." It'll be an Inuyasha/Naruto crossover and the pairings will be Kiba/Kagome and impled Inuyasha/Kikyo! - No one really does Kiba/Kag pairings so I wanted to make one. But it'll only be a TWO-SHOT! Its about how an heir to the Higurashi clan must mate with either an heir from the Taisho or Inuzuka clan so Konohagakure and Kazegakure will be at peace.

Should I post it? Or should I not?

Umm... also I have an account on same penname but my stories are original stories... But I think they're cute if you want to check them out.

One last, thing... My dad is publishing a novel... Yaaayyy for him! (Claps) Its going to be a series though,,,, (Smirk) Lord of the Rings... eat your heart out Ahahahah just kidding. But the main character is a female for once! Yay for heroines. The novel is called "New Beginnings to an Old Ending: The Book of Nomandia". Its really good, I edited it! Yay for editing! - So read it please. Support me by supporting my father! YEAH! You can look at it at Umm... yay!


	2. Realization!

Summary: Kirimi High school is a normal public school... That is.. until alot of new students enroll and are accepted into the school! Two of them, Haruno Sakura and Higurashi Kagome suddenly turns Honda Tohru's life upside-down! Vote for Pairings!!!

Pairings: The following is a list of definite pairings... Then the votes so far.

**Permanent Pairings**

**Aiko/Hikaru (OC/OC)**

**Chiaki/Tama (OC/OC)**

**Votes so Far...**

Sasuke/Kagome - 2

Kyou/Kagome - 2

Haru/Kagome - 1

Gaara/Kagome - 1

Naruto/Kagome - 1

Kouga/Sakura - 1

Momiji/Sakura - 1

Inuyasha/Sakura - 1

Kiba/Tohru - 1

Inuyasha/Tohru - 1

Shikamaru/Tohru - 1

Authoress' Note: This chapter is dedicated to **SilveryDarkness**, who gave me inspiration to continue this story! Thanks pal!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba/Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, or Naruto... Just my OC's...

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 1**

The cherry-blossom girl looked quite annoyed but Tohru just smiled," Honda Tohru."

The two girls asked in unison," what...?"

"My name is Tohru Honda."

**Chapter 2: Reliazation!**

"Ah..." the ebony haired middle school girl said," well it was nice meeting you Honda-chan, but I have to get to class now." Tohru just nodded slightly at the younger girl with strange eyes. She was so dazzled by the girl's young beauty, then Tohru smiled dreamily and thought,' aw what a pretty girl...'

"Hey you, Honda, what class are you in" the cherry blossom girl asked as the ebony haired girl left the scene.

Tohru was instantly snapped back into reality and the clumsy girl began searching through her belongings to find her schedule. The other green eyed teen chuckled and gathered Tohru's fallen papers that escaped her grasp and fell to the dirty floor. Tohru bent down beside the polite girl with a gasp," n-no. You don't have to-" The girl stood up and smiled down at Tohru, who's cheeks flushed. Tohru stood up as well and thanked her school mate as she handed her her papers.

"So... what class-?"

"Oh" Tohru said with a happy smile," my home room class is... class 2-D."

The pink haired girl visibly cringed and her eye twitched once or twice,' 2...D...' she thought in a slightly disgusted surprise.

The strange haired girl sighed and turned away from Tohru for a moment, her back facing the confused and somewhat ashamed brunette.

She thought to herself, completely exasperated,' this girl... Tohru or whatever her name is... She's as dumb as Naruto... 2-**D**? I guess I have to deal with her since she's the last one... God, why **_her_**?'

"So, what class are you in... Miss-" Tohru began.

"Haruno, Sakura" the girl now known as Sakura said as she turned to face Tohru again.

"Oh, Sakura-chan" Tohru finished with a cute, goofy grin. 'Sakura-chan is so pretty, just like that other girl... Her name even matches her hair and eyes...'

Sakura said nonchalantly as the two began venturing through the hall way," I'm in class 2-B." The bell had rung awhile ago but Tohru and Sakura didn't notice.

Tohru beamed proudly and amazedly at Sakura," wow, you must be really smart Sakura-chan." Moments after the compliment reached the strawberry blond's ears, Sakura grinned proudly at herself.

"Well..." Sakura began happily," I just study really hard like everyone else."

Tohru sighed sadly," well... I really don't have that much time to study like most people do. Maybe that's why..." she trailed off slowly.

Sakura frowned slightly, knowing she probably brought up bad memories for Tohru. The pink haired girl smiled inwardly,'Tohru may be a goof ball... and not very bright... But I guess there's more to this air head that meets the eye. Just like Kagome...'

(Kirimi Junior High Class 2-C)

'I always end up by myself since I'm only 15... Sakura-chan at least gets to be near Naruto-kun and others... What's the point of me even going under cover if I won't even be with the target anyway' a bored, distant raven haired girl thought as she gazed out the classroom window. Her dreamy blue-gray eyes stared blankly out into the distance as the rest of her class mates chatted away. Their teacher had yet to arrive, which was quite strange since class officially began over an hour ago. Kagome looked up at the clock then let out a long drawn out sigh.

"Hi" a small, hushed voice greeted her as a girl with braided brunette hair sat at the desk beside hers.

Kagome instantly forced a smile to her lips," ah konnichiwa." The ebony haired girl blinked; this girl was a Hinata-look alike! Not in physical appearence but her obvious humble and shy personality almost made Kagome see double. She didn't fiddle with her fingers like Hinata did but she was awfully stiff and unrelaxed.

"I'm Matsuo... Matsuo Aiko" Aiko almost whispered.

'She doesn't stutter either but...'

"Higurashi Kagome" a slightly tanned hand extended out to Aiko, who shook it gentley.

"Our teacher should be here any second now" the quiet girl announced...

"Ah konnichiwa minna" a silver haired man said half-heartily as he entered the class room.

Kagome almost fell out of her seat,' K-Kakashi-sensei...'

(Hallway - Kirimi Highschool)

"Sasuke-teme! Admit it! You got us lost" a pissed off blond haired teen yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ch. I didn't get us lost, you choose to follow me" Sasuke replied coolly as he stucked his hands into his pockets.

"What's going on" a brown haired girl asked as she and a certain pink haired teen rounded the corner.

Sakura blinked as she saw Naruto yelling so loud at Sasuke that windows could shatter and Sasuke telling Naruto to just shut up. Her eye twitched,' we're suppose to keep a low profile until we capture the target...' A voice inside of her yelled,' **that Naruto will call too much attention to us**!'

Tohru gasped, within the blink of an eye Sakura had Naruto by the collar, shaking him wildly and scolding him.

It was odd how Sakura could change her tune so fast...

"Oh Sakura-chan you might hurt him" Tohru protested. Not noticing how a light bulb seemed to go off in Naruto and Sasuke's head when they saw her.

'Heh, good job Sakura...'

Sakura 'hmph'ed and released the dizzy blond, who fell to the floor with a thud and swirely eyes," I miss Kagome-ccchhaaaannnn" he whined.

"Oh! Are you guys friends" Tohru asked curiously.

"You can say that" Sakura piped up before Naruto would.

"Well then lets all have lunch together, every class shares the same lunch period, no matter what the grade."

"That's sort of stupid" Sakura stated.

"Heh, no one knows why though..." Tohru admitted.

"Come on Sakura. We're in the same class so we'll walk together" Sasuke said as he stalked off in the direction of their homeroom.

"Wait! How do I find my class" Naruto called from down the hall. He (fake) sobbed when he saw Sakura and Sasuke just shrug without even looking at him.

"I can show you to your class" Tohru volunteered.

"Really? Thanks" Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Tohru's shoulder and pulled her close enough so that their cheeks almost touched. Tohru giggled as she blushed a bit... Naruto was awfully short... He was about an incher shorter than she was... And she was 5'2''.

"Sure, what class are you in" Tohru asked.

"2-D," Naruto grinned... almost proudly...

"Oh me too" Tohru smiled.

(Class 2-D)

"Gomen nasai sensei" Tohru bowed as she apologized for being late for class. A blush colored Naruto's cheeks red as a wide grin made him grin from ear to ear... He had a pretty nice view of the unaware girl's underwear...

"I'll excuse you two for now since Uzumaki-san is new and you're usually on time... BUT DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN" Takino-sensei yelled.

"Un" Tohru and Naruto nodded at the same time.

There were only two availible seats left...

Each were the on opposite sides of a boy with a pineapple shaped head...

'Great... I'm stuck in Naruto's class' he thought half sarcastically, half nonchalantly.

* * *

Authoress' Note: Oookkkaaaaayyyy this chapter is short too. T-T Gome ne everyone! I'll try harder to make longer chapters!!! Well thanks for voting and reviewing, drop a review and a vote!

I hope I get more reviews! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Ja!


	3. Gemini

Summary: Kirimi High school is a normal public school... That is.. Until a lot of new students enroll and are accepted into the school! Two of them, Haruno Sakura and Higurashi Kagome suddenly turns Honda Tohru's life upside-down! Vote for Pairings!!!

Pairings: The following is a list of definite pairings... Then the votes so far.

**Permanent Pairings**

**Aiko/Hikaru (OC/OC)**

**Chiaki/Tama (OC/OC)**

**Votes so Far...**

Sasuke/Kagome - 2

Kyou/Kagome - 2

Haru/Kagome - 1

Gaara/Kagome - 1

Naruto/Kagome - 1

Kouga/Sakura - 1

Momiji/Sakura - 1

Inuyasha/Sakura - 1

Kiba/Tohru - 1

Inuyasha/Tohru - 1

Shikamaru/Tohru - 1

Authoress' Note: No one voted in the last chapter… Yes, I'm running out of things to put into my author's notes!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba/Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, or Naruto... Just my OC's...

**Previously in Chapter 2**

There were only two available seats left...

Each was the on opposite sides of a boy with a pineapple shaped head...

'Great... I'm stuck in Naruto's class' he thought half sarcastically, half nonchalantly.

**Chapter 3: Gemini**

During class Naruto proceeded to annoy almost everyone around him by laughing out loud, throwing paper balls at random people, whispering dumb comments, and all other things that class clowns and idiots did. Tohru seemed to find Naruto's childish antics amusing. While Shikamaru, the bored teen that sat between Tohru and Naruto mumbled about how troublesome the blond haired boy was being. Naruto's loud, disruptive laughter was abruptly stopped when someone whacked him over the head and a balled up sheet of paper appeared on his desk. Naruto turned to glare at Shikamaru, who instantly turned his head away and began whistling. "Uzumaki-san, you have already interrupted most of this class. But I went easy on you since this is your first day here but from now on, if you disrupt my class once more, you will find yourself with a day's detention" Shiazaki-sensei said as he turned away from the chalk board.

"Hmph" Naruto mumbled under his breath, pouting," what ever."

"What was that" the already annoyed teacher asked.

This time Naruto kept his foot inside his mouth. He then uncrumpled the ball of paper on his desk and read its contents.

_Naruto, you know who that girl is right?_

The blond boy rolled his eyes and took out a pen and scribbled back a reply.

_Well duh! She's Tohru-chan!!!!_

He passed the note back to Shikamaru and they began a written conversation. (The _italic _is Shikamaru and the **_bold _**and **_italic_** is Naruto.

_Who cares about her name? She's the one we're looking for._

_**What? Tohru-chan is the one? …I didn't even know we were here on a mission!!!**_

_You idiot… _

_**Well, why are we lookin' for her anyway?**_

_You know we can't write that on this sheet of paper… How troublesome, ask Sakura or Sasuke later._

_**But they'll think I'm stupid! T-T**_

…

_**Don't … me!!!**_

_Ask Kagome about the mission then._

_**Ka-go-me!!!**_

_I shouldn't have even mentioned her…_

Once Shikamaru wrote the last sentence, he put his pencil away; knowing Naruto wouldn't write back anymore.

(RRRRRrrrrriiinnnnngggggggggg)

The bell that told students to go to their next class rang without warning. Shiazaki-sensei smiled a fake grin at his first class for today and told them," remember, tomorrow a five page report on how you think you should behave in high school is due. It must be typed with the font 12 and do not skip lines between paragraphs."

Shikamaru mumbled," how troublesome…" A five paged typed report was due the next day, his writing teacher really knew how to put his students to work. It wasn't like the Nara planned to do the assignment anyway.

Tohru smiled cheerfully at Naruto and asked," Since we both have the same home room, shouldn't we have the same schedule?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times then a grin slid across his face and said excitedly," yeah, yeah! Lets see!!!" He pulled out his schedule from his pocket and unfolded it, holding it up next to Tohru's to find any similarities.

"Well we know we have second period writing class together…" Tohru began.

A cold wave of icy reality washed over the two students as they compared their schedules…

"We only have writing class together" Tohru laughed sadly.

Naruto spotted Shikamaru already heading out the door, the blond glared at him; in Naruto's eyes Shikamaru was trying to 'sneak away' from them.'

"Hey lazy ass! Wait up" Naruto called at him. The said boy stopped in the doorway and turned to look at the blond boy and brunette girl.

"What is it… dumb ass?"

"Shikamaru-kun, lets compare out schedules too" Tohru offered as she smiled sweetly at him.

The Nara couldn't deny the girl's request… She was being too nice about it.

"Fine" Shikamaru sighed as he pulled his folded schedule from his pocket like Naruto did.

"Oh lets see…" Tohru blinked at her acquaintance's sheet of paper. She pressed herself against his back and peered over his shoulder to get a better look at them since Shikamaru was now holding both schedules. Naruto immediately did the same.

"Oh! We have fifth period Gym together too" Tohru said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

Shikamaru half smiled while Naruto complained about how unfair things were. "Well, everyone has lunch together Naruto-kun if that makes you feel better" she smiled.

"Oh yeah! Awesome!!!"

(Class 2-C – Kirimi Junior High school)

Kagome sighed as she laid her head down on her desk. 'I'm so stupid… No wonder I'm in class 2-C…' The lonely middle schooler was too embarrassed about her experience earlier in Class 2-B.

**Flash Back**

Kakashi smiled at his class heartily through his black mask, his eyes fell on Kagome. Their eyes met in a heated staring contest. "Higurashi-san may I please speak to you outside of class please?" The rest of the class groaned in protest, their teacher was late enough already…

Once the two were outside in the empty hallway, Kagome went start to the point," Kakashi-sensei, why didn't you tell me you were my home room teacher?"

Kakashi chuckled for a brief moment before answering in a dead pan tone," that's because I'm not."

"Eh-" Kagome sweat dropped before asking," then what are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

The silver haired man sighed before answering," I'd hate to break it to you but you're in the wrong class… Wrong class, wrong grade, wearing the wrong uniform you're messed up."

"I should have known" Kagome sighed, lowering her head in shame.

"Why do you think you're 15 years old in your second year of middle school? This is something I expected from someone like Naruto…"

**End of Flashback**

'I wish I could go back in time and restart this whole mission…' she thought absently.

"Higurashi-san, please answer my question."

"Uh…" Kagome looked at her open algebra text book…

She was totally lost.

To top that the entire class shared a long laugh at her for a good two or three minutes.

"Alright that's enough" the teacher chuckled," please pay attention next time Higurashi-san."

Kagome sunk into her seat… This was too much…

(Lunch Period)

Tohru took her seat beneath a cherry blossom tree between Aiko and Chiaki. Tohru brought her home maid bento lunch box for her and Chiaki. When she and Aiko first became friends, Tohru offered Aiko lunches every day but her friend would just smile and give her a 'no thanks'. Tohru giggled when Aiko's stomach rumbled loudly. "You're always hungry but you never eat at school… Here" the kind hearted brunette placed her lunch box in Aiko's lap," you can finish it off."

Chiaki squealed with hearts in her eyes," Tohru-chan you're so cute" the petite girl glomped her friend.

Aiko shook her head," I'm fine really."

Tohru blinked," you sure?" Aiko nodded silently, and handed Tohru her lunch back.

"Say aahhhh" a male voice suddenly said out of no where.

The trio of girls jumped in surprise at the students that seemed to appear out of no where. There was Kagome, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Inuyasha, Hikaru, Tama, and Kouga. "Oh" Tohru exclaimed excitedly as the crowd of students all sat down with their lunches," everyone's here!" It made the young Honda very happy to be surrounded by her friends…

There was Inuyasha and Kouga having a competition to see who could eat the most rice balls fastest. Sakura visibly cringed in disgust at their unnecessary, sloppy gluttony. Sasuke was quietly chewing on a fresh red apple he bought from the cafeteria. Hikaru was insisting on sharing his lunch was Aiko, who blushed fiercely and tried to politely say no. Tama and Chiaki were chatting happily about their future. Shikamaru was apparently just staring off into space; to be exact, cloud watching. Lastly Kagome lectured Naruto about either bringing his own lunch to school or buying food from the cafeteria. In the end, Kagome ended up sharing her lunch with Naruto.

But of course, with such a huge crowd came clashes of personality and slight pandemonium. Inuyasha suddenly began to choke on a rice ball that he swallowed without chewing… "You idiot" Sakura yelled before slapping the gluttonous teen on the back; causing him to spit out the rice ball.

"What the hell did ya do that for" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I was obviously helping you out" Sakura replied, defending herself.

"I didn't ask for your help stupid!"

'**This guy's an ass hole' **a voice inside Sakura yelled angrily.

Meanwhile Naruto laughed out loud at Inuyasha's expense. Kagome glared at the blond," shut up Naruto! What if you were choking on a rice ball?"

Naruto noted how Kagome didn't add the honorific to his name. He grinned at her," you'd save me right?"

Kagome in return rolled her eyes," yes" she replied exasperatedly. She then turned her attention the distressed Aiko, who was very flustered. 'It's odd how different people behave when they're around certain people…' The black haired girl saw how Hikaru had Aiko backed against a tree, commanding the hungry girl to take a bite of his strawberry pocky.

"Hi…karu. I'm not hungry… really" the shy girl repeated for the millionth time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER" Tama shrieked at Hikaru.

Kagome sweat dropped,' these people are getting weirder and weirder…'

Hikaru shrugged nonchalantly," getting her to eat."

Chiaki's and Tama's cheeks flushed from perverted thoughts and a suddenly rush of adrenaline. "Eat _what_" Chiaki asked, emphasizing what.

Kagome blinked,' ew.' Too many things were going on at once. Sakura and Inuyasha were having a heated argument and so were Tama & Chiaki and Hikaru. Things were getting too noisy and a little bit out of hand…

That's when she noticed Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Tohru fled the scene. 'That's weird' she thought. It was obvious Sasuke left because he was annoyed, and Shikamaru left because he wanted to avoid confrontation. 'But where did Tohru go' Kagome wondered.

(An Hour After school)

Tohru sighed tiredly, she had a job to clean the school and today's assignment was especially tiring. The pay was good, but it seemed today's work almost over whelmed her. 'I have another job down town too…' she thought wearily as she made for the exit stair case. When the weary brunette reached the beginning of the stairs-

(WHAM!)

"W-wha…?"

The world was spiraling past in a blur and she was in intense pain. Tohru found herself at the bottom of the stair case, her head pounding and her vision spinning and a blur. The color red seeped into her eyes and the last thing she saw before she was blinded by blood was an empty pair of pitch black eyes.

Authoress' notes: This chapter was longer than the others I think… Hopefully everyone enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please review everyone and continue to vote for your desired pairings. Currently it's a tie for Tohru's love between Kiba, Inuyasha, and Shikamaru. Sasuke and Kyou are in the lead for Kagome. And Kouga, Momiji, and Inuyasha are battling to win Sakura!

In this chapter I tried to write in Shikamaru/Tohru, Naruto/Kagome, and Hikaru/Aiko!!! In future chapters, the other pairings will come in. I hope I'm not rushing into the pairings for Tohru, Sakura, and Kagome! Tell me if I am and I will slow things down… The pairings with my OC's are only occasional so I feel it's alright if things don't go slowly with them… Though I won't try to rush in with ALL the pairings!

Anyways drop a review, or flame if you wish. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!!!

 Much loves Alexian


	4. Ominous Winds Arising

**Summary:** Kirimi High school is a normal public school... That is... Until a lot of new students enroll and are accepted into the school! Two of them, Haruno Sakura and Higurashi Kagome suddenly turn Honda Tohru's life upside-down! Vote for Pairings!!!

Pairings: The following is a list of definite pairings... Then the votes so far.

**Permanent Pairings**

**Aiko/Hikaru (OC/OC)**

**Chiaki/Tama (OC/OC)**

**Votes so Far...**

Sasuke/Kagome – 2

Kyou/Kagome – 2

Haru/Kagome – 1

Gaara/Kagome – 1

Naruto/Kagome – 1

Kouga/Sakura – 1

Momiji/Sakura – 1

Inuyasha/Sakura – 1

Kiba/Tohru – 1

Inuyasha/Tohru – 1

Shikamaru/Tohru – 1

Authoress' Note: No one voted in the last chapter… Yes, I'm running out of things to put into my author's notes!!!

**Chapter Dedication: SilveryDarkness**, again, for agreeing to edit my story! Thanks a bunch pal!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Furuba/Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, or Naruto... Just my OCs...

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 3**

When the weary brunette reached the beginning of the stairs—

(WHAM!)

"W-wha…?"

The world was spiraling past in a blur. She was in intense pain. Tohru found herself at the bottom of the staircase, her head pounding, her vision spinning. The color red seeped into her eyes and the last thing she saw before she was blinded by blood was an empty pair of pitch black eyes.

**Chapter 4: Ominous Winds Arising**

"Uggghhhhh." Tohru softly moaned in pain as she opened her eyes to a blurry, shaky world. Her head was pounding like crazy… She wasn't sure if she was familiar with her surroundings or not, but Tohru noticed a pair of blue eyes staring straight into hers. The confused brunette blinked…

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sakura's voice yelled.

"OW!" Naruto exclaimed. "What did I do wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto…" A new, silky voice began slowly, "Give the poor girl space to breathe…"

A moment later Naruto was out of Tohru's face and she shot up. "Right, Sango-chan!" Naruto sang happily.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan," Tohru sputtered out, "where am I?"

On cue, Kagome and a blue haired girl entered the room; Tohru noted how the girl's pearl eyes had no pupils…

"U-um…" the blue haired girl began, as she fiddled with her fingers at the sight of Naruto. "M-my name is Hyuuga… Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata choked out at Tohru. The brunette, who was still sitting up in someone's bed, stared at Hinata silently for a moment.

"Nice to meet you." The Hyuuga finished with a deep, formal bow.

"Ah," Tohru whispered as she nearly sprang out of bed, "Honda Tohru." She imitated Hinata's bow. "Nice to meet you too."

Kagome smiled proudly at the shy girl. "Hinata here is the one who found you."

Tohru blinked then realized what Kagome meant. "Oh thank you! I'm so clumsy I fell down the stairs!" The said klutz lightly bonked herself on the head then laughed, placing her hand behind her head.

Suddenly a deadpanned expression appeared on everyone except Tohru's faces. She didn't fail to notice this either.

"What's the matter?" she asked curiously.

"You did not fall down the stairs…" The still woman known as Sango from earlier replied.

"What do you mean…?" Tohru asked, almost fearfully.

"Oh," Kagome piped up cheerily, clapping her hands together. "Come, Tohru. You can meet the others."

"The others?" Tohru asked.

"My name is Sango by the way," Sango added, making sure that Tohru knew who she was.

Kagome lead Tohru out of the blue painted room with Sango and Sakura close behind. It left Naruto alone with Hinata, who blushed a deep crimson color when Kagome and Sango looked over their shoulders at them and give her a wink and thumbs up.

'I guess now… I can tell him now…' Hinata thought shyly. "N-Naruto-kun," she began.

"Right Hinata! Let's go!" Naruto cut in. He grabbed her hand and ran after Kagome, Tohru, Sakura, and Sango. Hinata didn't protest but her face did change several shades of red. They stopped at room full of people…

"Everyone," Kagome began as she pointed her thumb behind her, "this is Honda Tohru."

Some of them gave 'oh's and others yelled that they already knew that. With that said, they went back to their business.

An annoyed vein appeared on Sakura's forehead as she balled up her fist in a silent rage.

"What's the matter, Saku—?" Tohru began, before Sakura exploded.

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING FOR ONE MINUTE TO INTRODUCE YOURSELVES TO TOHRU?!"

Everyone cringed and froze in place; a second later, all of the people crowded themselves around Tohru. Sakura smiled a deep, proud smile to herself.

"I'm Sohma Hatsuharu," a black-and-white-haired teenage boy said politely, then bowed.

Tohru almost squealed in delight. "Honda Tohru! Pleased to meet you."

Hatsuharu gently took her hand in his before kissing it. "The pleasure is all mine…" The girl blushed lightly.

"You can stop now, Haru," Kagome added.

Then a blond boy that was slightly shorter than Tohru, but taller than Naruto, pushed his way through the crowd and greeted Tohru with an excited grin.

He stretched out his arms in a great exaggeration. "Aaannddddddd my name is Sohma Momiji!"

"Oh, Momiji-kun, hello!"

"Tohru, Tohru let's be friends okay!" Momiji said.

"Sure." Tohru nodded.

Momiji rudely proceeded to introduce everyone else. "And that guy with the orange hair is Sohma Kyou! The silver haired one is Sohma Yuki! Those four over there are Sohmas, too; Hatori! Shigure! Ayame! And Ritsu…!" The list went on and on but no one paid Momiji any mind anymore, except Tohru; who attempted to introduce herself to everyone who Momiji pointed out.

"Kagome…" A slightly deep, husky voice whispered in the said girl's ear. Kagome tensed. It was creepy how this boy always managed to sneak up on her.

The ebony-haired girl understood and nodded approvingly to Sasuke. "Alright," she whispered back. But Sasuke was already gone.

She glanced quickly at Tohru and was relieved to find she was preoccupied with everyone else. With the blink of an eye, she fled the scene.

(Kirimi High school)

"Damn," a brown haired boy whispered. "I can't get the scent."

Inuyasha snorted cockily. "That's because you're a human."

"Think you can do better?" the other boy asked, lifting his head from the edge of the staircase.

"Damn right I can," the silver-haired teen replied, bending over and sniffing the ground around the staircase and at the edge just as Kiba had done.

"Well?" Kiba asked, as Inuyasha stood up silently.

Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly. "I can only make out Tohru's scent."

"I knew it," Kiba whispered, giving Inuyasha a thumbs-down before disappearing.

"Ch." Inuyasha sucked in his breath through his teeth, before disappearing as well.

(Sohma Residence – Roof top)

Kagome and Sasuke sat quietly beside each other on the roof of their house. Kagome prayed they came soon… Being Sasuke's company alone was always awkward. The air around them always tense. 'It's been this way since—'

Kagome's train of thought was stopped when Kiba and Inuyasha appeared before them. "Yo," was all Kiba said as he and Inuyasha approached them.

"So how'd it go?" Kagome asked.

"Most likely unsuccessful," Sasuke nonchalantly added.

"Was it?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kiba replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets in embarrassment. Earlier that day, he bragged about how he could easily find out who _they_ were by sniffing out their scent… He came back in failure. Even Akamaru could not pick up the person's scent.

"I couldn't pick up the scent because you-know-what is tomorrow," Inuyasha replied, defending himself.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Mmhm." Then she turned to Kiba. "So what's your excuse?"

Even though Kiba and Inuyasha knew she was only joking to lighten the mood, they immediately defended themselves.

"IT WASN'T AN EXCUSE!"

"The stair case was dirty so Akamaru and I got dust in our noses!"

(Sohma Residence – Living Room)

"I'd better be going…" Tohru said, standing up from the couch.

"But it's so late," Hinata protested, before glancing at the clock on the wall that read ten pm.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru added. "You should stay here for the night…"

"Oh, I couldn't. I don't want to be a burden," the polite teenage girl countered.

Sango shrugged. "Technically, most of us here are being burdens right now… This is the Sohma Residence and a lot of us here aren't Sohmas. We're staying the night since it got so late."

"But I couldn't!" Tohru resisted. "If you all are staying here, I'd just be adding more weight to the load."

"When you put it that way…" Shikamaru began.

"Ouch," Naruto finished.

"I'll be fine. Really," Tohru insisted as she stood against the front door.

Sango sighed as she gave up. "Alright. But be careful."

Tohru nodded and waved goodbye as she began her walk home.

Everyone stared in the doorway at her retreating form for a moment. Sakura pushed Shikamaru outside. "Why are you just standing there? Walk her home!"

The pineapple-head boy asked, "Me? What a drag."

(Sohma Residence – Guest Room)

Kagome plopped down her bed and sighed deeply… Today was so tiring…

'I'm too sleepy to walk home…' she thought before drifting off to sleep…

_She looked into the mirror wearily…_

_Pitch black eyes stared back at her…_

_Staring… Silently staring…_

_For what seemed like an eternity…_

"_Why am I doing this…?"_

_A large pale hand covered her mouth and pulled her into darkness._

"_Because I told you to."_

_Silence… and darkness… More continuous silence…_

_Suddenly it was broken by a shrill, blood curdling scream._

Kagome shot up in her bed. She was covered in sweat. She panted heavily. "…T-the…girl in the mirror… she wasn't me…"

"You're wondering what it means?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Sakura and Naruto kicked Kagome's door down, both bearing kunais; prepared to battle the intruder.

"You think you can handle me… Sakura-chan? …Naruto-kun?" the intruder asked, mocking them.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"And how do you know us?" Naruto added.

(Tohru's Apartment)

Tohru woke up… hungry.

She went into her kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She blinked twice; there was a bento lunch box in the refrigerator. 'When did that get there?' she wondered. The green-eyed girl opened it and found cold meat buns inside. There was a note folded up on the lid too.

Tohru opened it and read it aloud, "These are meat buns Aiko and I made are especially for you. Kagome called and told us you had an accident so we hope you feel better. P.S: I used the key under your doormat to get inside. Hope you don't mind, Chiaki."

Tohru smiled, the note really touched her heart.

She took the bento box and microwaved her midnight snack.

Once they were heated to her liking, Tohru placed them on the table and sat down. She carefully brought a meat bun to her mouth before taking a small bite. She savored the flavor for a moment before swallowing it. For something Aiko cooked, it was very delicious. From Tohru's past experiences with Aiko in the kitchen, neither Aiko nor Chiaki could cook.

"This is good," Tohru said to no one as she got to the middle of the bun.

She smiled once more before taking another bite…

Tohru's blood suddenly ran cold…

Her eyes widened in surprise as she tasted her own warm, coppery blood. She reached into her mouth and pulled out something that didn't belong in the meat bun…

Or in any food for that matter…

Tohru quivered in fear.

'A-A razor blade…'

* * *

Authoress' notes: This chapter was longer than the last! Sorry to everyone who read my author's notes from before. I guess I was just being silly.

Anyways drop a review, or flame if you wish. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!!!

Much loves Alexian


	5. Conundrum

Summary: Kirimi High school is a normal public school... That is.. Until a lot of new students enroll and are accepted into the school! Two of them, Haruno Sakura and Higurashi Kagome suddenly turns Honda Tohru's life upside-down! Vote for Pairings!!!

Pairings: The following is a list of definite pairings... Then the votes so far.

**Permanent Pairings**

**Aiko/Hikaru (OC/OC)**

**Chiaki/Tama (OC/OC)**

**Votes so Far...**

Sasuke/Kagome - 5

Kyou/Kagome - 3

Haru/Kagome - 3

Gaara/Kagome - 2

Naruto/Kagome – 1

Shikamaru/Kagome – 1 (**NEWLY ADDED!**)

Kouga/Sakura - 1

Momiji/Sakura - 1

Inuyasha/Sakura – 4

Naruto/Sakura – 1 (**NEWLY ADDED!**)

Gaara/Sakura – 1 (**NEWLY ADDED!**)

Miroku/Sakura – 1 (**NEWLY ADDED!**)

Kouga/Tohru – 2 (A/N: I didn't notice I didn't tally this pairing up)

Kiba/Tohru - 1

Inuyasha/Tohru - 1

Shikamaru/Tohru – 4

Kyou/Tohru – 1 (**NEWLY ADDED!**)

Naruto/Tohru – 1 (**NEWLY ADDED!**)

Authoress' Note: Hm, so far it seems Sasuke-kun will win Kagome-chan… Second place for Kagome is

Kyou-kun! Damn, then comes the others. It looks like sparks will fly between the ever so loveable Inuyasha and our beloved Sakura-chan! Last but certainly not least, Shikamaru/Tohru is on fire! I'm sorry to say but every five chapters I will take the least voted pairing (for each girl) out of the poll. So if you're hoping for a Haru/Kagome, Gaara/Kagome, Naruto/Kagome, Kouga/Sakura, Momiji/Sakura, Kiba/Tohru, or Inuyasha/Tohru pairing, you better remember to cast in your votes!

By the way, if someone adds for a new pairing into the poll, for example: Naruto/Sakura, the pairing would be given a few extra chapters to catch up to the other pairings before being taken out of the poll. (If the desire for the pairing isn't as strong as it is for the other ones) Sorry if I'm not making any sense anymore. It's almost 3 in the morning and I'm wide awake since I slept from 11 pm until about 1pm.

**Chapter Dedication: KibaSin**, ooh one of my favorite authors reviewed me! I'm so happy I have a nose bleed! (Curse my weird constitution) I love you Kiba-san!

P.S: No one take that the wrong way please…

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba/Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, or Naruto... Just my OC's...

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 4**

"This is good," Tohru said to no one as she got to the middle of the bun.

She smiled once more before taking another bite…

Tohru's blood suddenly ran cold…

Her eyes widened in surprise as she tasted her own warm, coppery blood. She reached into her mouth and pulled out something that didn't belong in the meat bun…

Or in any food for that matter…

Tohru quivered in fear.

'A-A razor blade…'

**Chapter 5: Conundrum**

A blood-curdling scream erupted from the frightened girl's throat as she impulsively threw the blood-covered razor blade across the room. It landed innocently with a light clinking sound as it hit the kitchen floor. Tohru could not recall when or why she huddled herself into a ball of insecurity in the far corner of her kitchen. But she was trembling terribly and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feelings of fear and doubt of her best friends off.

Her mind was racing at an intense rate. It almost gave the poor girl a migraine. Dreadful questions about the sanity of her dear friends made Tohru sweat with a new, unknown emotion. The shocked teenager continued to frantically search her mind for a reasonable explanation about the razor blade in her food… 'There's no way…' she thought as she finally calmed down. 'There's no way Aiko and Chiaki would do that to me… They're my best friends. They'd never deliberately try to hurt me.' Tohru's small body, which went through a lot of sudden stress, finally relaxed itself. It was there, in a small kitchen corner, where Honda Tohru fell asleep that morning…

(Kyuni Avenue)

It was 10 am on this particular Friday morning… It was the same morning in which Honda Tohru had her small incident with a razor blade. On this peculiar morning, Nara Shikamaru was late for school. The lazy boy did not care whether he was on time for school or not. 'The only reason I even go to school is because we have this mission,' he thought boredly. He yawned aloud; the events from early this morning left him with little sleep.

As he walked at his own leisure pace, Shikamaru felt more and more compelled to just stop and take a nap wherever he happened to be standing.

He began to nod off a bit… The weather was nice too…

Suddenly the Nara found himself on landing face-first on the hard pavement. "Oow… guess I'm more tired than I thought," he said to himself, not noticing the girl lying on top of him until she shrieked.

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru-kun!" Tohru cried out as she frantically waved her arms in the air.

Shikamaru blushed a bit; everyone always seemed to point out the fact that Tohru was cute, but—

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid! I was being clumsy again! You're not mad are you? Are you hurt? Please forgive me! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! So—" Tohru continued to spill out a series of heart felt apologies.

"I'm okay. Just… get up." Shikamaru said the last part bluntly.

Tohru literally jumped to her feet and immediately cheered up. "Right!"

The Nara mentally sighed; if this girl was as clumsy as she claimed to be, then it would certainly make things harder for them… In terms of their mission of course. 'How troubles—'

Shikamaru's train of thought was cut off when a small, dainty hand was held out to him. He looked up slowly from the ground to a smiling Tohru…

It was quite a sight to behold. An ordinary schoolgirl, extending a helping hand out to Shikamaru, who was still sitting in an undignified position. His mouth slightly agape, sitting on his butt with his legs spread open. Tohru's smile widened when her new friend took her hand and allowed her to help him to his feet.

"Thanks… _Tohru_."

"No problem." Tohru beamed.

(Kirimi Main Building)

Shikamaru and Tohru arrived at the Kirimi Main Building around 10:30 to register that they were not absent and receive a tardy slip from the office. 'Hopefully a hall monitor won't write us up before we get there…' Shikamaru thought groggily.

"Nara Shikamaru, Honda Tohru! The two of you, present a hall pass." An unfamiliar voice laughed haughtily from behind the duo.

Tohru visibly stiffened as she thought about the _dire_ consequence of tardy. "Oh no… This is the second day in a row that I've been late for school… What kind of student am I becoming…?'

Shikamaru sweat dropped as Tohru fell into a vortex of (melodramatic) despair.

They turned around to see Kagome smiling teasingly at them for falling for her little trick.

"I see I'm not the only one late for school today." She smiled.

"Yeah, well, I'm still tired from last night…" Shikamaru sighed.

The youngest of the tardy trio nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I am too."

Tohru piped up. "Yeah, me too!"

The atmosphere suddenly came as cold as ice…

Just like the time when Sango told Tohru she didn't fall down the stairs…

Shikamaru and Kagome's facial expression changed to a blank one. Unlike Kagome though, Shikamaru's eyes did not darken…

"What happened to you last night Tohru_-chan_?" Kagome asked solemnly, emphasizing 'chan' distastefully.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked as she blinked innocently.

"You know what I mean," the younger girl hissed as she backed Tohru against a wall.

"I-I…" Tohru choked out. Suddenly she was afraid of the seemingly harmless Kagome. Even though the blacked-haired girl was an inch shorter than Tohru, their height difference was hardly noticeable. And at the moment, it seemed as if Kagome towered above Tohru like a skyscraper. She used one hand to hold Tohru's chin in place and the other was on flat on the wall beside Tohru's head.

"**Tell** me."

Tohru shot a distressed look at Shikamaru, which instantly broke him from his trance. He blinked to clear the fuzziness in his head before looking at Tohru's predicament. The Nara wasn't too sure if the entranced Kagome would take Tohru's life at the moment, or the poor girl's first kiss. Neither one of the two was their mission.

"That's enough Kagome!" Shikamaru barked out.

"Uh?" Kagome blinked in confusion as she looked at Tohru then Shikamaru; both seemed to be highly distressed. 'What's going on here?' Kagome asked herself as pulled away from the startled Tohru.

"Ahem," the real hall monitor said, getting the trio's attention. "As hot as that was…" he wiped blood away from his nose, "I'm going to have to report you three to Tsunade-sama."

Kagome and Shikamaru cringed. 'Tsu-Tsunade-sama?'

"Who is that? I've never heard of her before," Tohru asked.

"Tsunade-sama is the new principle here. Apparently Minamizawa-san had a terrible accident…" Hirohito answered.

'I wonder what caused this _accident_,' Shikamaru thought sarcastically.

'Don't tell me…' Kagome blanched.

"That's horrible! Will Minamizawa-san be alright?" Tohru asked concernedly.

Hirohito lowered his head and replied, "No… He left us last night."

Hearing Tohru's surprised gasp, the hall monitor regained his composure only to find that Tohru, Kagome, and Shikamaru were already gone.

(Main Office)

"Kagome-chan, do you want us to walk you to the Middle school building?" Tohru offered politely as Kagome took her tardy slip.

Being in last year in middle school, Kagome took it as her sacred duty to be independent and not a burden to anyone. At the moment, she was in need of friendly company and the offer was very tempting… Still she shook her head and gave Shikamaru and Tohru a small smile. "No, I'll be fine. We're all late enough as it is." Without leaving any room for protest, Kagome began her walk to her rightful school building.

'Man, Kagome almost lost it…' Shikamaru thought as she watched Kagome walk.

'I wonder if she's okay…?' Tohru asked herself.

(Kirimi Junior High School – Hallway)

Kagome sighed; by this time her second class would be over any moment. She decided to not embarrass herself by arriving late to class and to skip to her third class. Suddenly she stopped and gasped. "S-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" She was surprised, to say the least, to find Sasuke waiting for her.

"Kagome…" Sasuke began, looking up from the floor. The said girl almost melted. Her name passed Sasuke's lips like butter. "We need to talk." Kagome blushed. For as long as she remembered, Sasuke never**needed** to talk to someone.

"About what? The mission?" Kagome asked curiously. If Sasuke needed to discuss something with her, it must have been important, she concluded.

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. "No," he replied bluntly as he stopped leaning against the wall.

"Then what—?" Kagome asked, almost annoyed. Whatever Sasuke wanted to discuss must not have been as important she thought.

"Is what Naruto said true…?" Sasuke asked uneasily.

"What did Naruto-kun say?"

"Are you _still_ in love with _him_?"

"What do mean _still_? I-I never was…" Kagome said, saddening.

"Besides Naruto, none of us are stupid Kagome," Sasuke said as he backed Kagome against the wall, in the same way Kagome did Tohru earlier.

Kagome's cheeks burned brightly as extreme déjà vu overtook her…

Sasuke's obsidian eyes reminded her of _him_…

The silent forcefulness of Sasuke's affection reminded her of _him…_

'It **is** him…' she thought slowly,' it's…'

(_RRRRRRrrriiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg_)

Within a blink of an eye, Sasuke was gone and Kagome was left alone in the hallway…

(Under Sakura tree – Lunch time)

Tohru nervously waited for Aiko and Chiaki to arrive so she could ask about the razor blade in her meat buns. "Tohru-chan!" Chiaki sang cheerfully as she glomped her younger friend.

"Aiko-chan and I didn't see you this morning… We were so worried about you." Chiaki sobbed into Tohru's blouse.

"I'm sorry, I was late for school again."

"Oh."

"By the way…" Tohru bit her lip. "About the meat buns you guys made for me…"

Chiaki beamed and she asked hopefully, "Were they good?"

"Yes, they were very delicious," Tohru said happily.

"Good!"

"Wait—There's… something else…" Tohru's vision blurred from the tears in her eyes. "There was a razor blade in one of them…"

Chiaki's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah and…"

"Poor Tohru!" Chiaki shrieked, glomping her friend again. "Are you hurt?"

"I was… Just a little but on the inside of my mouth. But I'm fine now!"

"Good, I have no idea how that got in one of your buns though…" Chiaki replied.

On cue, Aiko could be seen walking toward them with a hyper blond hanging off her neck. Tohru chuckled, Aiko was awfully strong for a fourteen year old girl. Naruto's weight didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Let's not tell Aiko about the razor blade, okay?" Chiaki asked as Aiko approached.

"Uumm… alright," Tohru whispered uncertainly. 'If Aiko helped make the meat buns then shouldn't one of them know about the razor blade?'

"What about Aiko?" Aiko asked blankly as she ignored Naruto's pleas for the ramen she bought from the cafeteria.

"Nothing, nothing." Chiaki smiled innocently.

"Rrrriggghhhtt," Aiko replied sarcastically. She single-handedly tossed Naruto on to the ground so she could sit down and enjoy her lunch for once.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: I left a few clues about the meat buns conspiracy in this chapter. - But unless you already know what's going on, hopefully you don't, you'll have to go along with the progress of the story!!! At the moment I'm trying to imply the some pairings while still creating a mystery behind the story… Know what I mean? (sweat drop) Probably not! . A lot of most people are voting for Sasuke/Kagome, Inuyasha/Sakura, and Shikamaru/Tohru… I don't mind because

I like Shika/Tohru the best!!!

Well I began typing this chapter at about 1 in the morning… It's 6:11 am right now. O.o What _have_ I been doing all this time?

Anyways drop a review, or flame if you wish. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!!!

ΛϑMuch loves AlexianΛϑ


End file.
